Two pirate rivals in love
by Lady of the Undead
Summary: Whooo my first hetalia story! hope you guys love it. Rated T for cussing and violence. Pirate EnglandxOC R&R no flames please
1. Prologue

Captain Iris McDonald led her crew through a thick dense jungle. They were after a treasure that was rumored to be the treasure of Captain Blake Santos. Little did she know Captain Arthur Kirkland was going after the very same treasure. When they got there Arthur and his crew arrived as well. "Back off mate we got here first," Iris said looking at Arthur. "You are wrong there my dear for it was us that got here first," Arthur said taunting Iris. Iris just narrowed her eyes at Arthur. "Leave or I'll have my men slaughter your crew," she said. "As if," Arthur said with a laugh. Iris just glared at him and pulled out her sword from her belt. "Does it sound like I am the type to joke?" she said her eyes growing dark. Arthur now knew that Iris was being very serious on her threat. "Fine I'll leave you and this treasure but don't be excepting me to be so nice to you the next time we meet," he said with a smirk. "Oh we'll see," Iris said. Arthur smirked and barked at his crew to leave. "Until next time my dear," Arthur said walking off with his crew. Iris nodded. Little did they know that they would be falling for each other as the years went by.


	2. Love suspicious?

2 years had passed by since Iris and Arthur had met and so far Arthur had kept to his word on being a bit harder on Iris. The two Captains were soon announced as rivals, but their bounties were pretty high so they kept a distance whenever they were in the same town. One day Iris had found out she was falling in love with Arthur but decided to keep it to herself and only told her first mate Vanessa Jones. One day Iris found herself in a town just doing nothing for once. She passed by a board in the square and saw the wanted posters for her and Arthur. "And they have yet to capture me or him," she said snickering at the posters. She hummed an Irish song to herself not noticing Arthur was walking up behind her. He grabbed her arm and placed it behind her back. "Hello my dear," he whispered in her ear. Iris growled. "Hello Arthur," she said taking her arm away from Arthur's grip and turning to him. "I thought we kept a safe distance from each other whenever we weren't after treasure," she said glaring at him. "I know but then I noticed you were more amazingly beautiful than usual," Arthur said taking some of Iris's hair into his hand and smelling it. Iris blushed at Arthur words. "Thanks," she said looking away. Arthur smiled at the sight of the blushing on Iris's face. "You're welcome my dear Iris," he said releasing her hair. "Check it out it's the two most wanted pirates," a man shouted out grabbing the attention of both Iris and Arthur and a few guards. "Oh damn," Iris muttered. "HALT!" One guard shouted. "Best we leave now," Arthur said grabbing Iris and running with her. "Agreed," Iris said running with him. The three guards ran after them. They soon ran onto the rooftops of residential homes. "I think it about time we split up," Iris said. "That's a good idea," Arthur said. The two pirates split up, Iris jumped off the roof while Arthur jumped onto another room. Two of the guards followed Arthur while one ran after Iris. Iris managed to evade the guard that was chasing her by running into a pub that was full of pirates. Meanwhile Arthur was still being chased by the two guards that were after him. He soon hid in a barrel that was by a drunk pirate. The two guards ran past the barrel and Arthur opened the lid and popped his head out as soon the two guards were out of sight. He sighed in relief and got out of the barrel and walked over to his ship and noticed that's Iris's ship was not docked too far from his ship. He decided to check out her cabin since Iris hadn't returned .Arthur boarded her ship and walked over to a door that was closed on the deck. He opened the door and walked into Iris's cabin. He looked around her cabin. It had a bed, a desk that was cluttered with maps and junk. It also had some treasure which Arthur knew that Iris had gotten to before he could get to. He smirked and walked closer to the treasure only to hear some footsteps. "Damn it's Iris or one of her crew," he said looking for a place to hide. He spotted a closet and ran to it he opened the door and went inside. Iris came into the cabin and took off her jacket. "Damn I hate being spotted like that," she said placing her jacket onto the chair behind her desk. Arthur kept silent as he watched Iris walk over to her bed. 'Perfect when she falls asleep I'll leave.' he thought to himself. Iris took her boots and lay on her bed closing her eyes. As soon Iris was asleep Arthur opened her closet and walked out and was about to walk out of her cabin when he stopped in his steps. He looked at her. She seemed so peaceful while sleeping and she looked beautiful as well. Arthur walked over to Iris and brushed some of her hair from her face and kissed her cheek. He left before she woke up. Iris opened her eyes and sat up looking around but she shrugged and fell back to sleep.


	3. Near kills and love confessions

Recap: Iris and Arthur are chased by guards in a town and after they split up Arthur runs to the docks and hides in abarrel which helps him lose them. He spots Iris's ship and go aboard and goes into her cabin. Iris comes back and Arthur hides in a closet. Iris falls asleep and Athur decides to leave but kisses her cheek and walks off before he is spotted by her.

Two weeks went by since the chase and Iris was on her ship looking out at the ocean. She had her arms folded across her chest. She was tired and wanted to find some treasure or rob some random person. "Captain, Kirkland and his guys are upon us," Vanessa her first mate said. "Are you joking with me?" Iris said to herself as she spotted Arhur's ship. Arthur's ship pulled up so close to Iris's ship that they couldn't fire the cannons at each other. "What do you need Arthur?" Iris asked him as he swung from a rope to her deck. "I need to talk with you alone," Arthur answered landing in front of Iris with a smile. "Fine we can talk in my cabin," Iris said with a soft smile. They walked to Iris's cabin. When they got in Arthur closed the door and pushed Iris against the walland held a knife to her neck. He knew she didn't have her weapons with her. "What the hell Arthur?" Iris said looking at him with a look of confusionon her face. Arthur smirked. He loved seeing Iris like this. "Don't worry my dear Iris I won't hurt you only if you are willing to comply," he said his eyes gazing up and down her body. "I'm willing to comply Arthur," Iris said a bit scared. She had never seen Arthur act like this before and she actually enjoyed seeing him like this. Arthur smirked and kissed Iris's lips. Iris got surprised by this sudden kiss but she relaxed and return the kiss. Arthur soon pulled away and pushed Iris onto her bed and pinned her there after he placed the knife on the desk. Iris just blushed her face was as red as her hair. Arthur smirked, he was enjoying seeing Iris so down on her defense. Although he was rather curious on why she wasn't fighting back. "How come you're not resisting?" he asked her. "I would defend my normally by using my weapons but seeing how I don't have a weapon and you do. It would seem hardly fair for me to resist," Iris answered looking up at Arthur. Arthur knew Iris had proven a point and placed the knife where he couldn't reached it and pinned Iris back down her bedagain. "Alright then Iris prove to me that you can fight back," he said. Iris smirked, "Okay Arthur." Arthur was pretty surprised to see himself on the floor and Iris standing above him with a satifised smile on her face. "You told me to fight back and I did," she said. Arthur smirked and got up and kissed her. Iris returned the kiss. Vanessa knocked on the door of the cabin. "Captain! Kirkland's pirates are attacking us. They think you have taken him prisoner," she said. Iris had pulled away. "Oh dammit. No I didn't," she said. Arthur wrapped an arm around her waist. "Why won't we clear this little problem?" he said to her. "Good idea," Iris said. They went out on to the deck and saw the two crews fighting each other. "Oye you idiots get back on my ship I'm okay," Arthur said to his crew. "Aye aye captain," Alfred his first mate said as he and the rest of Arthur's crew went back onto his ship. "You gits get back to work," Iris said to her crew. Her crew nodded and resumed their duties. "Now shall we continue our 'talk'?" Arthur asked her. "Yes we shall," Iris answered. They went back to Iris's cabin and when they got in Arthur's smile disappeared. "I had originallycame to say goodbye," he said. "Why do you say that Arthur?" Iris asked. Arthur picked up the knife from he placed and looked at it. Iris looked at the knife as well with a curious look on her face. Arthur soon lifted the knife in a way to kill himself. Iris's eyes widen in fear and she snatched the knife away from him causing to slice a hole in her shirt by mistake. Arthur took back the knife in which causeIris totackle him to the floor causing the knife to fall out of his hands. He went to reach for the knife when Iris pinned his wrists to the floor. She had tears in her eyes. "Don't do to yourself or me you idiot. I love you Arthur," she said. Arthur was surprised by what Iris had said. "Wha what?" he said. Iris got offof him and he sat up. "I said I love you. Even though we are rivals, I couldn't but to fall in love with you," she said looking away from Arthur. Arthur placed his had onher chin andturned her headso they were looking ateach other. "I love you my dear Iris," he said kissing her again but this time out of love. Iris returned the kiss. Arthur pulled away a few seconds later and smiled at her. Iris smiled back. She knew right then and there that she was glad they had met two years ago or otherwise she wouldn't had fallen for Arthur.


	4. Chases and love rivalry

Three weeks went by since Arthur and Iris dissolved their rival ship and became lovers. Iris was in a town and spotted Francis Bonnefoy. She groaned. She knew if he spotted her he would shout for the guards. She needed to hide and fast. She looked around an alleyway or a pub. She spotted an alleyway and hid in it. "Oh boy that was close," she muttered as she watched Francis walked pass the ally with his daughter Lana. When the two were out of sight Iris ran out of the ally and walked down to the square. She kept her face covered with her hat. She didn't know an old friend of hers was following her. She kept walking until he grabbed both of her arms and whispered into her ear, "You've lowered your guard over the past few years. That isn't good mi amgia." Iris automatically recognized the voice and turned around to see Captain Antonio Carriedo. "Hello Antonio," she said looking at the Spaniard with a cocky smile on her face. "Hola Iris," he said giving Iris a hug. "What are you doing here? Last time I heard about you, you were going after some treasure in the Caribbean," Iris said returning the hug. "I know but I got with the help of my hermanita Elisa," Antonio said as they walked into a pub. "I see," Iris said as they took a seat. "I've heard rumors that you and Arthur are now lovers are that true?" Antonio asked. "Yes it is," Iris answered. Antonio frowned. He had a crush on Iris, but ever since he found out that Iris was with Arthur he felt sad that he never told her how he felt for her. Iris ordered some rum while Spain ordered the same thing. "What do you even see in that guy?" Antonio asked. "That isn't any of your business Toni," Iris said looking away from Antonio. "Why isn't it?" he asked. "Just leave the matter alone idiot," Iris answered getting a little angry. Antonio noticed her anger rising and decided to stop pestering her like that. Iris sighed and looked around the pub. The waitress came by and gave the two their rum. After they finished drinking Iris stood up to leave when Antonio grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. "If Arthur ever thinks of hurting you just come to me, you'll know where to find me," he said. "I'll think about that offer," Iris said yanking her wrist free and leaving the pub. Antonio sighed as he watched her leave; he knew he was letting a beautiful walk of there but not out of his life. A few days later Iris was on her ship gazing out at the ocean. Arthur came up to the side of her and placed his hand on her shoulder. They just became co-captains a few hours ago and Arthur's crew were merging with Iris's crew. Iris smiled at Arthur. She was happy that she was with him and she never wanted to leave him ever. Arthur smiled back at her and pulled her close to him. Iris looked into his eyes and kissed him. Arthur returned the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist. Iris wrapped her arms around Arthur's neck deeping the kiss and closing her eyes. Arthur closed his eyes as well. Iris soon pulled away opening her eyes and smiling at him. Arthur smiled back and brushed her bangs to the side of her face. "I love you Iris," he said. "I love you too Arthur," Iris said. Arthur smirked and lifted her over his shoulder causing her to blush and he ran to their cabin and closed the door behind him.

Sorry for taking forever to post this chapter and for leaving you hanging at the end. Ooh Antonio wants Iris but he knows he can't have her heh heh. I hope I have a new chapter up soon. So see ya


	5. A love smittened pirate and lust for one

Recap: Antonio finds out from Iris that she is with Arthur now and he is longing for her. Iris and Arthur are now co-captains on Iris's ship and now we continue our story

A month went by since Iris and Arthur became co-captains of her ship. Iris was on the deck looking out at the water as she smiled a little. She was really happy with everything now. She was with the love of her life and they were now co-captains and everything was perfect. She felt someone arms wrapping around her waist as she looked behind herself and she smiled when the person was none other than Arthur. "Hello my love," he said. "Hello my dear," Iris said as she turned around and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Arthur smiled as he pulled her closer to him. Iris smiled as well as she kissed him once she was close to him. Arthur kissed her back as he rubbed her back and she enjoyed the sensation of that as she closed her eyes. Arthur closed his eyes as well. Iris soon pulled away and she smiled as she opened her eyes. Arthur opened his eyes as well and he smiled back. "I love you my dear Iris," he said. "I love you too Arthur," Iris said as she smiled. Arthur smiled back as he hugged Iris. Iris hugged him back. A few weeks went by and Iris and Arthur were in a small town that had few navy people there. "My dear I'm going to go and find some supplies," Arthur said. "Okay," Iris said as she nodded. Arthur smiled as he kissed her cheek and he walked off. Iris smiled as she waved to him and she walked to a pub. She felt someone grabbing her as she went to grab her sword. "Easy now mujer it's just me," Antonio said as he chuckled. Iris punched his arm after he released her. "Don't do that," she muttered. "Sorry," he said. "It's alright," she said. "So what are you doing around town?" Antonio asked. "Arthur and I needed to get some supplies," Iris said. Antonio looked a little annoyed at the sound of Arthur's name. "Oh I see," Antonio said with a small smile on his face. Iris nodded as she smiled back at Antonio. "Want to go and grab a drink with me?" Iris asked. "Sure," Antonio said as they walked into the pub and they ordered their usual drinks. After an hour or two went by Iris knew she had to go back to the ship. "Well it's best I go back to the ship Antonio. It was good seeing you again," she said. Antonio nodded. "Okay," he said as they both stood. Iris turned to leave the pub when Antonio grabbed her and he pinned her wrists to the wall. She was very surprised by his actions. "Antonio let me go," she said. "Not until I give you this," he said. Iris was a little confused, but she was surprised when Antonio kissed her lips. She managed to get her wrists free and she shoved Antonio off of her and she smacked him as she looked hurt and angry. "What the hell Antonio?" she said. Antonio's hand went to the mark on where she had smacked him. "I only did that because I love you," he said as Iris went silent as she bit her lip. "Oh...I see," she said as she sighed a little. Antonio nodded. "I just wish I told you before you and Arthur did," he said. "I see," Iris said as she watched Antonio looked down. Iris sighed a little as she smiled a little. "Well Antonio I just hope you find someone who can return those feelings," she said as she walked off to the ship. Antonio watched Iris walking off. "Oh I will. Even if I need to kill off a pirate just for that to happen," he said as he smirked a little. A few hours went by and Iris was in her and Arthur's cabin in bed as she waited for Arthur to come back to her. She was about to fall asleep when she saw Arthur and she smiled. Arthur smiled back as he walked to her and he kissed her head. "Hello my love," he said. "Hello my dear," she said as she kissed him softly. Arthur kissed her back as he laid her down and slid down some of her shirt making her pull him down on top of her for a passionate night of love.

Hey all sorry if the wait was like a year long dudes. Well I don't own Hetalia wished I do, but I don't. Ireland aka Iris McDonald belongs to me :3


	6. Meeting Sean and Nadine

A few weeks went by since what had happened with Antonio and Iris was now looking out at the water as she sighed a little and she smiled as well. She was so happy with Arthur and she never wanted anyone else as she looked at the sky as a few seagulls flew past her and she felt the sea breeze as she saw Arthur walking over to her and she smiled. "Hello my dear," Iris greeted. "Hello my love," Arthur greeted as he pulled her into a hug and pecked her lips. Iris smiled as she pecked his lips in return. Arthur smiled a little, but his smile disappeared when he spotted two way familiar ships coming up to their ship. "What's the matter my dear?" Iris asked. "What oh nothing my love," Arthur said. "Ahoy Iggy," a girls voice said from the first ship. Arthur growled a little as a strawberry blonde haired woman swung onto the deck of the ship from her ship. Iris was a little confused as she looked at Arthur as he looked annoyed. "So this be the woman you joined forces with," the woman said. She looked a little younger than Arthur as she looked over at him. "DON'T CALL ME IGGY NADINE!" Arthur snapped as Nadine chuckled and she smirked a little. "What are you doing here anyway?" Arthur asked. "Sean and I haven't seen you in forever and we heard about you joining with another pirate so we decided to go and check on who the person was," Nadine said. "I see," Arthur said. Iris was still a little confused. Arthur sighed and he looked over at Iris and he smiled a little. "Where is Sean?" he asked. "Right here laddie," Sean said as a brown haired man came. He had green eyes like Arthur did and he looked older than him. "Okay and don't call me that Sean!" Arthur snapped. Sean chuckled as he looked at Iris. "Now who is this lovely lassie?" he asked. "This is Iris the captain that I joined and my lover," Arthur said as Sean and Nadine looked really surprised and shocked. "She's the captain you joined with?" Nadine asked a little baffled still. "Yes Nadine she is," Arthur said as he smiled at Iris and she smiled back at him. "Well you did good little brother," Sean said as he patted Arthur on the back as Arthur growled in annoyance to the laddie thing. "Yeah I'm proud of ya Iggy," Nadine said with a chuckle as she smiled. Arthur growled in annoyance to the Iggy thing, but he chuckled a little as he smiled. Iris, Sean, and Nadine smiled as well. Little did they know there was a third pirate ship and the captain who was none than Antonio was watching the group. He growled in jealously as he watched Arthur and Iris kiss each other as he placed down his telescope as he looked at his men. He had to get rid of Arthur soon and he would have Iris for himself as he walked below decks.

Ooh the suspense is killing me with on how bad Antonio wants Iris. Anyway I don't Sean Kirkland aka Scotland he belongs to Kaito x Aoko luver and I don't Hetalia either. I wish I did.


	7. Challenge for love part 1

**Recap: **Iris meets Sean and Nadine Kirkland, Arthur's brother and sister and they both approve of him dating Iris, but Antonio is spying on them and swears to himself that he will have Iris even it means killing Arthur to get rid of him.

Two weeks went by since Iris had met Nadine and Sean and she was pretty content with knowing that they were okay with her dating Arthur. One day she and Arthur had docked their ship in a small town about a few days from London and they were walking together while Antonio and Lovino his first were following them around town and Antonio was glaring at Arthur most of the time. Sometime in the afternoon Arthur and Iris had stopped walking and Arthur looked at his lover with a small smile on his face. "My dear I need to and pick up something on the other side of town and I need to go and get it by myself. Can you get the rest of the supplies by yourself?" he asked. "Of course I can my dear," Iris said with a smile. Arthur smiled back and nodded. "Okay then my dear I will meet you in a hour and a half," he said. "Okay," Iris said with a smile as she kissed Arthur's cheek and Arthur kissed her cheek in return. "Lovino follow Iris and I will follow Arthur remember to grab her and take her to the ship okay?" Antonio said to Lovino as Lovino nodded. "Yeah whatever," Lovino said as they followed the pirate they were suppose to follow. Antonio followed Arthur to the other side of town and he noticed that Arthur had walked into a small store that sold jewelry and he walked inside and hid somewhere so Arthur wouldn't see him. He was speaking with a young woman who had shoulder length black hair and bright brown eyes. "Hello Minnie is my ring that I ordered ready?" Arthur asked. "Oh yes it is sir let me go and get it from the back," Minnie said as she walked off for a few moments leaving Antonio and Arthur alone. Arthur looked around as he smiled to himself. "Either tonight or sometime this month I'm going to propose to Iris and hopefully we will be together forever," he said as Antonio overheard everything that Arthur said and he growled in anger. Arthur sighed happily as he saw Minnie walking back up. "Here ya go Captain Kirkland," she said as she handed him a golden band with emeralds as a small flower and a diamond in the center of the gems as Arthur smiled. "Much obliged Minnie and here you go," he said as he handed her a bag of gold. "Thanks sir," Minnie said as Arthur tipped his hat off to her and he left. Antonio waited until Minnie was looking at something else and then he left the shop. Meanwhile on the other side of town. Lovino was watching Iris buying the supplies that the crew including her and Arthur needed as he waited for the right moment to grab her. He saw her walking up as he hid in the ally he was near and once she was close enough to him. He grabbed her and Iris was surprised by this and he knew she was going to scream for help so he grabbed something from his pockets and he gagged her. "Can't be attracting attention now can we?" he said as he tied her hands behind her back. Iris cries for help were muffled as Lovino picked her up and he gently placed her over his shoulder and he ran back to the ship. Sometime later Arthur was walking back to the ship as he noticed a very familiar Spaniard hanging around the ship and he wondered what he wanted. Antonio smirked a little as he watched Arthur walking over to him. "Hey Arthur," Antonio greeted. "Hello Antonio. What is it that you want?" Arthur asked. Antonio smirked a little as he leaned against the ship. "I've took Iris as my prisoner and I won't release her to you unless you beat me at a duel for her hand," he said. Arthur was surprised and then he grew angry as he grabbed his sword and Antonio's shirt. "Let her go!" he growled as Antonio smirked. "I will if you win, but if I win I get to have her and I will kill you so you don't try to get her back. Do you agree?" Antonio asked. Arthur thought about and he nodded. "Fine where are we going to battle?" he asked. "On Islas Malvinas," Antonio said as Arthur nodded. "Fine," he said. Antonio smirked as he left and Arthur walked back onto his and Iris's ship and he walked to the cabin and prayed that Antonio was joking on how he had Iris and when he opened the door his fear was true. He sighed sadly as he walked to the bed and he sat down as he looked at the area where she slept as he sighed a little. "I will save you my dear no matter what," he said. Over on Antonio's ship. Antonio walked into his cabin and he smirked when he saw Iris. Iris saw him and she tried to back up a little as her cries were muffled. Antonio removed the gag from her mouth. "Sorry about that Iris," he said. "What the hell Antonio?" Iris snapped. "What's wrong?" Antonio asked. "You kidnapped me and you think you can win me over by a duel?" Iris said. Antonio sighed a little. "I know it the wrong thing to do and I apologize for that," he said as he untied her. Iris rubbed her wrists as she smiled a little. "It's okay," she said. Antonio nodded as he smiled a little as he wondered what was going happen in a week.

Wow this is going to be awesome. Well I don't own Hetalia I wish I did.


	8. A duel for love and marriage proposals

**Recap: **Iris is kidnapped by Antonio who challenges Arthur to a duel in order to see who deserves to be with her and Arthur is planning proposing to Iris and he hopes to win this duel.

A week went by and Arthur arrived on the Falkland Islands and he saw Antonio's ship and he sighed as he walked off the ship for him and Iris as he walked onto the beach as he sighed hoping Iris was okay. He arrived at where they were suppose to meet and he saw Iris tied up against a tree with a gag over her mouth and he was happy to see that she was alright as he looked for Antonio and he saw the Spaniard pirate walking up with a small smirk on his face. Arthur rolled his eyes a little as he looked at Antonio. "So how are we dueling?" he asked. "With our swords," Antonio said as he took out his sword. Arthur nodded as he pulled out his sword as well as one of Antonio's crew members came up told them the rules and the prize for them as Iris watched them as she sighed which came out muffled as she watched the two men. Arthur and Antonio started to fight as two people came onto the beach area and one of them knocked out Antonio's crew mate while the other one cut Iris's hands free and removed the gag from her mouth as Iris looked at the two people and they were none other than Sean and Nadine. "Sean? Nadine?" she said. "Hey lassie," Sean said. "Heya Iris," Nadine said. "What are you two doing here?" she asked. "Well Arthur told us about what happened to you and about the duel challenge and so we decided to help dear ol' Iggy out," Nadine said as Sean nodded in agreement. "Well that's good, now let's get out of here," Iris said with a smile. "Well we need to wait until Iggy gives us the signal," Nadine said as Sean looked at the two pirates dueling still as Arthur gave them all a nod. "Okay then time to go lassies," Sean said as they all ran off to the ship. About an hour went by and Arthur ran up to the ship and Iris ran and hugged him as Arthur hugged her back as he kissed her and she kissed him back as Sean and Nadine smiled. When Iris and Arthur pulled away he placed her on the ground as he smiled happily. Iris smiled as well. Nadine and Sean smiled as well. "What happened to Antonio?" Iris asked. "Well I managed to beat him and I warned him that if he ever got near you again I would personally see to it that he would be killed by me and he backed off as soon he heard that my love," Arthur said as Iris smiled happily as she looked at Arthur. "That was a very brave thing to do my love," she said. Arthur nodded as he smiled back at her. "Well laddie we best heading back onto our ships," Sean said. "Yeah I have to agree with that Iggy," Nadine said as she chuckled a little. "Don't me call me Iggy or laddie!" Arthur snapped as the Scottish and N. Irish woman chuckled and Iris chuckled as well as she kissed Arthur's cheek. Arthur smiled as he watched Nadine and Sean run off as Iris smiled. "Arthur my love I have something wonderful to tell you," she said. "What is it my love?" Arthur asked. Iris smiled as she lead his hand to her stomach and she left it there. "I'm pregnant my love," she said. Arthur's eyes widen as he grinned as he hugged her close to him as he kissed her and Iris kissed him back. After a few minutes Arthur had pulled away and he smiled at Iris. "That is excellent news my love," he said. "I know it is," Iris said. Arthur then remembered about the ring and he smiled as he took out the ring he had and he knelt down on one knee and her took her hand as he showed her the ring. "Iris my love. Will you marry me?" he asked as Iris's eyes widen and she blushed a little and she smiled happily. "Yes Arthur I will marry you," she said. Arthur smiled as he slipped the ring onto her finger and he stood up and he kissed her and she kissed him back. They soon broke apart and Arthur held Iris in his arms as he smiled. Iris smiled back as she nuzzled him gently as she looked at him. Arthur looked back at her as he kissed her softly. Iris kissed him back as she closed her eyes and Arthur closed his eyes as well.

Well true love always prevails :D I don't Sean Kirkland he belongs to my buddy Kaito x Aoko luver and I don't own Hetalia either I wish I did, but I don't.


	9. A wedding and two new lives

**Recap: **Arthur proposes to Iris and she accepts and she tells him that she is pregnant with their child and Arthur really overjoyed to become a father.

Two months went by and it was nearing the wedding date for Iris and Arthur. Iris raised her head from the railing of the ship as she panted a little. She rubbed her stomach a little as she turned around and she leaned against the railing. "God I hate this morning sickness," she muttered as she stood up a little as she ran her fingers through her hair as she saw Arthur walking over to her. "Hello my love how are you feeling?" he asked. "Not so well and I don't the water is helping me much with that," Iris said. "Don't worry my love we will soon be on land and you won't be feeling so bad," Arthur said. "Okay," Iris said as she smiled a little. Arthur smiled as well as he laid a hand on her stomach and Iris laid her hand over his. "I can't wait to meet our child," he said. Iris smiled a little as she pushed back some of her hair. "Same here my love," she said with a smile. Arthur smiled back as he kissed Iris. Iris kissed him back as she closed her eyes. Arthur closed his eyes as well as he pulled her close to him as she hugged him gently. A few minutes later Arthur pulled away as he opened his eyes and he looked at Iris and he smiled a little at her. Iris smiled back at him. "I love you my dear Iris," Arthur said. "I love you too my love," Iris said as she smiled happily feeling a little better. Arthur smiled back as he hugged Iris and she hugged him back. Three days went by and they had docked in Dublin, Ireland Iris's home town. Sean and Nadine were there as well along with a few family members from Iris's family and both Arthur and Iris smiled. The next day was the wedding day and Iris was with her sister and Nadine getting ready. "So ready to become a member of the Kirkland family?" Nadine asked as she got into the dress she was going to wear. "I guess so. I've been waiting for this for my whole life and I'm ready for this," Iris said as Nadine smiled a little. "Good," she said with a nod of her head. Sean knocked on the door as he opened it and he looked inside. "You lassies almost ready?" he asked. "We bridesmaids are," Nadine said as she referred to herself and Iris's sister. "I am as well," Iris said as she smiled a little. Sean grinned and nodded. "Excellent then. You two need to go up and Iris and I will follow in a few minutes," he said. "Got it Sean," Nadine said as she and Iris's sister picked up their bouquets and they walked out of the room. Iris sighed a little and rubbed her stomach as she placed the veil over her face as she looked at Sean. "Nervous lassie?" he asked with a chuckle. Iris chuckled a little as she nodded. "Very nervous," she said. Sean smiled. "I bet you are," he said as he took her arm and tucked it with his as he smiled a little. Iris smiled as well. They walked out of the room they were and they were walking down the aisle outside the house. The people that were sitting rose up as a family member from Iris's family started to play 'Here comes the bride' on his violin as Sean and Iris walked up the aisle to Arthur. Arthur smiled as he watched them walk up and he took Iris by her hand once she and Sean were close enough to him as Sean stood off to the side. The priest told everyone to sit and everyone did as he cleared his throat and opened the book in his hands. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Captain Arthur Kirkland and Captain Iris McDonald," he started as Iris smiled at Arthur from under the veil and Arthur smiled back at her. Even though her face was hidden in the veil Arthur thought she looked lovely and beautiful. Soon enough it was time for them to say their vows. "Iris when I met you 2 years ago I thought of you as a powerful rival and I never thought I would fall in love you the way I did. You are more than a lover to me. You're my best friend and a woman I never ever want to leave," Arthur said as Iris smiled. "Arthur when I first met you I thought you were like many male pirates I have met over the past few years as being a pirate. When I first discovered my feelings towards you I thought I had gone mad for falling in love with a rival, but I guess I was wrong because know I'm with a person I love and I hope we will be together forever," Iris said as she smiled. Arthur smiled as well. Nadine wiped away some of her tears so her mascara wouldn't run. The priest smiled as he looked at Arthur. "Do you, Arthur Kirkland, take Iris McDonald to your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and health, for richer and poorer, and for better or worst as long as you both shall live?" he asked. "I do," Arthur said with a smile. "And do you, Iris McDonald, take Arthur Kirkland, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, for richer and poorer, and for better for worst as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked as he looked at Iris. "I do," Iris said. "May we have the rings?" the priest said. Iris's nephew walked up with the rings as Arthur and Iris took them. "Now repeat after me Arthur. I, Arthur Kirkland, give this ring to you as a symbol of my love and devotion to you," the priest said. "I, Arthur Kirkland, give this ring to you as a symbol of my love and devotion to you" Arthur said as he slipped the ring the ring on Iris's ring finger. The priest looked over at Iris and told her the same thing and Iris repeated those words as she slipped the ring for Arthur onto his ring finger. "The rings have placed and the vows have been said. Now if there anyone that is against this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said. No one said anything and the priest smiled. "Then I pronounce you two husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," he said. Arthur smiled as well as he took the veil and he lifted it over Iris's head and he smiled at her and she smiled back. The two of them kissed each other and everyone clapped for the two of them as they pulled away and smiled at each other.

Seven months went by and it was getting close for Iris giving birth. Arthur and her were in their cabin as he rubbed her stomach. "We're nearly there," Arthur said. "Yes indeed," Iris said. She suddenly took a sharp breath and Arthur grew concerned. "Are you alright?" he asked. "It can't be the baby is coming a week early," Iris whispered. Arthur heard that and he called for the ship's doctor and he held Iris's hand and he looked at her. "It's going to be okay my love," he said. Iris looked up at him as she nodded weakly as the doctor ran in as she looked at them. "Okay we need to start this. Captain Kirkland I need you hold onto her hands," the doctor said. Arthur nodded as he took Iris's hands and he kissed her head as the doctor told her to push and Iris did so. They both heard a cry come out and the doctor said it was a girl and Iris knew she had company and she started to push again and another cry rang out. "Congrats sir and miss you two have beautiful healthy twin daughters," the doctor said. Arthur and Iris smiled as they got one girl into their arms. Arthur smiled at the one he was holding. She looked like him, but she didn't have his bushy eyebrows. Iris smiled at her little girl that she was holding. The girl looked like her. "What should we name them?" Arthur asked. Iris thought for a moment and she smiled a little. "Kelly and Abigail or Abby for short," she said. Arthur smiled as he heard both Abby and Kelly cooing. "Those are wonderful names for our two girls my dear," he said. Iris smiled as she nodded in agreement. Arthur smiled and he kissed her cheek. He was truly happy now. He was married to the woman he loves and now he had two precious daughter that he would love forever and ever.

Aww this was a cute chapter to write. Anyway Abby Kirkland belongs to my friend Kaito x Aoko luver. I don't own Hetalia I wished I did.


	10. Love is strong even in death

**Recap: **Arthur and Iris get married and later have two beautiful twin daughters whom they name Abby and Kelly Kirkland and now their life is finally complete and they couldn't be anymore happier.

Sixteen years went by and Iris was watching Kelly and Arthur practice some sword movements while Abby watched. She smiled as she stood up and walked to Abby. "Do you want me to train you so you don't have to wait for your father?" Iris asked. Abby looked up to Iris as she shrugged. "Sure," she said. Iris smiled as she grabbed her sword and Abby grabbed her sword as well and they both started to fight together as Iris smirked as she avoided some of Abby's attacks and once in a while got hit by her youngest child as she chuckled. They soon stopped about a hour and a half later as Iris smiled and Abby smiled as well. Arthur and Kelly walked over to them. "Hello my dear," Iris greeted. "Hello Abby and my love," Arthur greeted. "Hi Mom and Abby," Kelly greeted. "Hey Dad and Kelly," Abby greeted. Iris kissed Arthur's cheek and Arthur smiled happily. Iris smiled as well. Kelly and Abby smiled as well. Later that evening Arthur and Iris were in their cabin as Iris looked at the different paintings of them and their two girls as she smiled happily as she looked over at Arthur who was looking at a map as he looked over at Iris and he smiled at her. Iris smiled back at Arthur as she walked over to him and he pulled her down onto his lap and he looked at her as he smiled happily. Iris smiled back as she kissed him. Arthur kissed her back as he rubbed little circles on her back and Iris shuddered a little as she moaned into the kiss. Arthur smirked as he listened to her as he pulled away from her as he looked at Iris with a smile on his face. Iris smiled back at him as she hugged him back as she listened to the water outside and she smiled some more as she felt Arthur tilting her chin up at him and he smiled at her. He pushed back her bangs as he started to hum a little. Iris looked at him as she smiled as she looked at him. "What are you humming to yourself my love?" she asked. Arthur stopped and he looked at her. "I was singing a song that I've singing to myself every since we got together," he said as Iris smiled. "Really?" she asked. Arthur nodded as he looked at her. "Really really," he said with a smile on his face. Iris smiled back at him happily. "Would you mind singing the song?" she asked. "Not at all," Arthur said as he smiled at her. He cleared his throat a little as he looked at Iris with a smile on his. "If I never you. If I never felt this love. I would have no inkling on how precious life could be," he started to sing. Iris smiled as she listened to Arthur sing as she pushed back some of her hair. "If I never held you close, I would never have a clue. How at last I'd find in you the missing part of me. In this world full of fears, full of rage and lies. I can see the truth so clear in your eyes and I'm so grateful to you. I'd live my whole life through. Lost forever, if I never knew you," Arthur continued to sing as he smiled at Iris who smiled back at him. "I know that song because I was singing it as well," she said. Arthur smiled and said, "Well then let me hear you sing the next part." Iris nodded as she cleared her throat. "I thought our love would be so beautiful, so beautiful somehow we'd make the whole world shine so bright. I never knew that the fear and hate could be so strong. All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night, but still my heart is saying we were right," she sang as she smiled at Arthur and he smiled back at her. "Come on love let's sing the next parts together," he said. "Okay," Iris said with a nod of her head. "Oh if I never knew you, there's no moment I regret if I never felt this love. Since the moment we met, I would have no inkling of if our time has gone too fast. How precious life can be.. I've lived at last.. And I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through, empty as the sky never knowing why. Lost forever if I never knew you," Arthur and Iris sang together as they finished the song and they kissed each other and pulled away and smiled at each other. "You know I believe that song is very true," Iris said. Arthur nodded in agreement as he pushed back some of her hair. "I can agree," he said as he kissed her cheek. Iris smiled happily as she kissed Arthur and he kissed her back. They pulled away and they smiled at each other.

**Epilogue:** Arthur and Iris continued to scour the seas along with their children Abby and Kelly and they always told the girls of their adventures and love and what happened during the times of their lives and they continued to cause trouble. Soon old age started to catch up to them and Kelly and Abby decided to continue their parents legacy as the rouge Kirkland sisters and Arthur and Iris decided to retire on a beautiful Caribbean island. Iris fell ill of a terrible sickness that was roaming the island and she slowly die a peaceful death in her sleep. Arthur soon followed her a week later dying of old age. They were buried together and their daughters knew that would be a good thing because they knew a love like that of their parents was a true and faithful love that would be alive even in death.

And this ends my story. I loved making it and I hoped you guys loved reading it and I hope to make a new Hetalia love story soon. I don't own Abby Kirkland, she belongs to Kaito x Aoko luver my buddy. I don't own Hetalia either I wish I did, but I don't. Also I don't own "If I Never Knew You" it belongs to Disney. This chapter is dedicated to my RP buddy Kaito x Aoko luver.


End file.
